A Beast And His Harlot
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: "This wasn't gentle and it wasn't tender: it was raw, harsh – the brutal conquest of the one remaining part of me that, until now, remained unfilled." Jasper/OFC Vamp/human OS. WARNING: Dark, lemon, bloodplay, anal sex, dub!con. A farewell to my readers.


Author's note: A slightly fucked up one shot lemon to say goodbye to my readers, because really, what could be more apt? No back story, just some twisted sex between Jasper and his human OFC mate. _ WARNING: This story contains bloodplay, anal sex and a healthy dose of S&M. _In other news, as I'm sure you all know, my stories are all up for adoption. The Centre has already found a good home with Angelus De Mortis, so when that goes up, _get your arses over and read!_ I've really enjoyed being a part of this fandom, and maybe I'll return, but due to where my interests now lie, I doubt it will be very soon. Love you guys -kisses- and on with the story.

It was a Friday night in October and I was sitting in my bedroom, reading. The sun had just gone down and the room was dim, lit only by the street lamps outside the slightly open window. The sky was a strange combination of indigo and amber with an Autumn chill just settling in.

I looked up when the door opened, and I was terrified by what I saw.

Jasper stood in he doorway, his clothes torn. His dark blonde hair was a tangled mess, and his teeth were bared. Blood coated them.

His eyes were red.

I wanted to speak, to ask him why he was here, what he was doing, but my entire body was frozen. I was incapable of doing much more than whimpering when he was suddenly right in front of me.

I normally felt so safe when he was near me, even if he did intimidate me now and then. Tonight however, as he stood over a foot taller than me with crimson eyes and a snarl on his perfect features, I seriously wondered if my heart would still be beating when the sun rose.

His cold hand wound into my hair, pulling me up to stand in front of him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

He pressed his lips to my own, forcing his bloody tongue into my mouth, taking my breath away. I grabbed at his hair as the scent and taste of someone else's blood made me gag, tears welling in my eyes.

His hand left my hair to grasp my wrists, and he pulled his lips away, turning me around and pulling me against his chest. His cock was long, hard and thick where it pressed into my ass.

My breath hitched when he began to lick and suck at the curve where my neck met my shoulder. I was helpless to stop him when his right hand deftly unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans. They fell around my ankles, and he literally tore the pants off my hips.

As terrible as it is, I was more aroused than I had ever been in my life. The idea that he was going to take me roughly – and maybe even bite me while he did so – and there was nothing I could do to stop him...

I heard him undo his fly, and he bent me over the bed and held my hips, stopping me from moving away. The position opened me to him, and both of my entrances were there for the taking.

Two ice cold fingers were suddenly thrust into my slickness, making me cry out into the duvet. He slowly removed them, dragging them up to lubricate my other entrance. I whimpered.

I was no stranger to anal play, but tonight I had a feeling that Jasper wouldn't settle for just fingering me there. We'd never taken it that far before, and questions began to spring into my mind as, for the first time that night since our bloodied kiss, I was afraid.

Would it hurt? Would he be gentle? _Would he stop if I asked?_

My breath hitched again, but with fear this time. So far, even when he was rough with me, Jasper hadn't made me do anything I didn't like. There was pain sometimes, often discomfort, but he always seemed to make that feel good. I hadn't felt pain that I really didn't enjoy since my first time, and that was a few months ago.

He'd been so good to me that night: stroking my cheek, kissing my forehead, moving slowly so as not to hurt me and pausing to soothe my pain when I cried out. Tonight, however, I had doubts as to whether he would show me the same tenderness.

I was so lost within my own mind that I didn't even notice where his lips were until he spoke directly into my ear, for the first time since he'd come in tonight.

"Your fear is intoxicating..." His tongue flicked against my earlobe and I shuddered. His voice was dark satin.

He thrust his finger into my now lubricated entrance, and I gasped quietly. I'd forgotten how good it felt to have something so cold inside me there.

I felt like I should tell him no, like I should say that I didn't want this, but I couldn't for the life of me remember why. It was like every thought in my head was buried underneath this fog, this haze of lust, and through the filter 'stop' was just 'take me.'

And then Jasper's finger moved, and all I could think was, "I'm yours." When his finger began thrusting in earnest I whimpered, and when he forced another one into me I dug my fists into the sheets and cried out, pushing back against his hand.

His lips were on the side of my neck again, his teeth grazing my skin. It was a warning; _'You _will_ do what I tell you to do, or you _will not _like the consequences.'_

He slid his fingers out and I tensed, knowing what was coming next. I grasped the edge of the mattress tightly and squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face in the duvet.

Sure enough, less than a second later his slick head was pressing against my virgin hole. I winced in preparation for the pain that was sure to come.

He used his thumbs to spread me open better, his knees pushing mine further apart. The pressure increased and I inhaled sharply just before he thrust himself into me.

I tried, really I did, but I couldn't help it: I screamed. I threw my head back and wailed like a banshee as the most exquisite agony I have ever felt tore through my body. My blunt nails clawed at the mattress and tears spilled from my eyes, streaking my face with black eyeliner.

Jasper snarled and grabbed my hair with one hand, tugging on it sharply. I yelped and my head snapped backwards so it was resting on his shoulder. I hadn't realised how close he was to me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, at the expression of ecstasy on his face. "That's right, precious..." he growled, his voice bringing goosebumps up on my arms. There was something off about it, something that scared me a little bit. He thrust his hips and hissed, "Scream for me."

And I did. He pushed my head back into the duvet and grabbed my hips again, pulling swiftly out and then slamming back in. I cried out his name as he moved, my tightness contracting around him with each thrust.

"Fuck," I panted into the duvet when his speed increased. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-" His nails dug into my hips, drawing blood. "Oh _God!"_

He was growling and snarling, his strong hands bruising where they held me. Tears stained my cheeks and I gritted my teeth, a sort of choked howl escaping them as he pulled me back and thrust forward at the same time. _How could such pain feel this good?_

I relaxed my body and took it all in – sensation, sound...

The collision of stone and flesh, and the ache it left. Sharp nails tearing skin and the warmth of the blood that cascaded in rivulets from where his nails penetrated me, over his hands and down my legs. Some ran inwards, marking a crimson path along my buttocks and collecting where our bodies were joined. My clitoris begged for his touch; for his talented fingers to squeeze and rub and _hurt me._

The shirt I was still wearing rubbed against my erect nipples, stinging slightly and serving to arouse me further. The blissful pain and the helplessness made me hyper-aware of how his legs were pressing against mine. Every point at which our bodies touched was tingling, and when I focused I found that I could feel every vein, every _ridge_ of his beautiful thickness as it stretched me in new, arousing ways.

His thrusts were merciless. This wasn't gentle and it wasn't tender: it was raw, harsh – the brutal conquest of the one remaining part of me that, until now, remained unfilled.

His movements grew more frenzied, and I knew he had to be approaching release. I felt his mouth descend upon my throat, kissing and sucking and marking his territory. I hated how much I loved this; how much it excited me to see him dripping in someone else's blood, how aroused I became when he used me for release.

Suddenly one hand left my hip. His fingernails had been so deep inside me that I felt them slide out. It stung like I was on fire, and I felt him flex his fingers just as his nails left my skin. I screamed his name and squeezed him with my muscles, rewarded with a growl.

Bloody fingertips found my neglected clitoris and circled it, making sure not to touch me there, where I needed him most. I circled my hips and felt him inside me, behind me and above me.

His index and middle finger rested either side of my throbbing clitoris, and though I knew what was about to happen I couldn't possibly have been prepared for it.

He squeezed my tiny bundle of nerves, making me cry out. It hurt in the most incredible way, making my legs shake, and I wondered for a moment if they would give out.

He was thrusting even harder now, his marble pelvis colliding with mine, and it felt like my tail bone was bruised but I couldn't find it in myself to care. All I could think about was how much he filled me, how perfectly he stretched me, and how desperately I wanted to come for him.

There was no trace of tenderness in his voice when he snarled, "Who do you belong to?" Punctuating it with a thrust and yanking on my hair.

I threw my head back and shouted, "You!" My hips bucked into his hand, seeking the orgasm that I'd been on the verge of since his fingers entered me.

"_Again!" _He slammed into me, pulling his hand back and slapping my tender folds. I yelped. _"Say it!"_

"_You! _I belong to you!" My body tensed, desperate for the pleasure it knew only he could truly bring.

Suddenly, and with more force than I could have possibly imagined, he used the arm around my waist to pull me back into him and thrust forward, causing the most beautiful burning sensation as he filled me completely. His fingers squeezed and rubbed my clitoris, bringing me so close I could taste it. With one final twist of his fingertips I fell over the edge, and what he could feel of my intense orgasm brought him with me.

"_MINE!" _Jasper roared, his teeth sinking into my neck. I screamed his name, lights exploding behind my eyes as the stinging sensation of him drinking from me prolonged my orgasm.

"_Yours!"_ I promised in a cry, contracting around him as his cold venom filled my newly deflowered hole. "Only yours!" My hips thrust wildly into his hand and my entire body felt like it was going to burst with ecstasy. He held me there firmly, teeth buried in my throat and member in my ass, an unbearable amount of pleasure and pain combining to form a carnal haze that wouldn't let my rhapsody fade.

Vermilion flowed over our joining, dying my flesh the colour of sin, and I knew he would take great pleasure in cleaning my sweaty, bloodied body with his tongue. The room was filled with the scent of my two most delicious fluids. His dark bruises branded my white hips, my scarlet gore stained his hands and eyes.

Agony. Ecstasy. Blood.

A vision of rapture: a beast and his harlot.


End file.
